Talk:Morgana/@comment-24971427-20190131015312/@comment-26808509-20190219142817
Morgana midlane has a very different playstyle from most other midlaners. The only champ that comes to my mind who kinda comes close to her is Anivia. As Double Slap said, she is kind of a cock-block pick who can prevent early snowball from enemies, that doesn't mean she is useless in other scenarios tho. Morgana during laning phase is pretty defensive, no matter what you play against. You said that you struggle to hit Q and thus don't deal significant damage to your opponents. But hitting Q and dealing damage should never be your priority as Morgana midlane. Killing your opponent during laning phase is not your primary goal. Of course if they missposition and you are able to hit a Q, go for it. But don't force things. Killing them is not your priority. What makes Morgana mid such a good pick is her safety and waveclear alone. It sounds really boring, but pushing in the enemy, denying them roams to other lanes while also being unkillable urself allready is a huge advantage. Morgana scales pretty well with AP, but she doesn't NEED it that badly (good base values, her CC and blackshield are effective without it, that's why she is usually played support). Most other midlaners however don't have this advantage, most of them either 1: are good in early game and Morgana denys them the chance to use that or 2: need items and Morgana denys them the kills/farm/roams to get them faster. If you do kill your lane opponent because he dove onto you (Morgana is pretty good on COUNTER engaging, means you don't go aggressive yourself but wait for your enemy to go in) or misspositioned (Morg can punish mistakes quite well), it's good for you. But it's really not needed and not your primary focus. Your focus should be to control the wave, get as much gold from waves as possible and bind (huehue) your opponent to the lane. That's what Morgana midlane is. Not a flashy playmaker who kills their enemy over and over, but a pushing bot who denys gold and punishes mistakes. Just like Anivia. Tho with even less aggressive potential. And that's only talking about laning phase. What Morgana midlane really shines at are teamfights and mid-game skirmishes. During those it's much easier to hit Q's, people do a lot more mistakes and of course W and R can be quite devestating. Also the E shield can be a game changer during teamfights, dependant on who you use it on. And the best thing is, no matter if you are behind, even or ahead, your effectiveness will be roughly the same. However, the same can not be said about most other midlaners. So if you played the lane correctly (denyed the enemy midlaner kills, roams and farm), the enemy midlaner will most likely be behind - or at least not ahead - which most of them rely on. And that makes you more effective than them. If you DO get fed, you of course do rediculous damage. But again, that's not the primary goal. It's fun if it happens tho.